That Random But Fateful Meeting
by MissAnime5260
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has been abused all her life and when she finally moves away from her abusive father and meets a guy named Natsu Dragneel she wonders if her life has finally changed. Or has her father come back for revenge! Sorry really bad at summaries. First story dont judge me because it sucks. Please review! Nalu story if you guys havent noticed.
1. Chapter 1

This my first fanfiction. please review and favorite. Remember reviews are like gold. P.s disclaimer I do not own the characters of FairyTail, but i really do wish I did!

**That One Random But Fateful Meeting**

**Chapter 1**

Lucy POV

"This is just great, I'm gonna be late for my first day of school!" Lucy yelled to herself running down the street.

Lucy Heartfilia just moved into the town of Magnolia to get away from her horrible life with her father and to live the life in the most popular school EVER! FairyTail High, the school for mages. One of the schools that teaches magic and more.

BUMP!

"Hey watch where you are going!" Lucy said looking up to see a boy with salmon hair and the same uniform and hers ( only boy version ). The boy was wearing a white button up shirt with a red tie that was on wrong. He was wearing black pants with black shoes. He was also holding his black jacket with the FairyTail High emblem.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay. I totally didn't want to hurt you or anything." He said getting up and holding his hand out for me.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm a dragon slayer." Natsu said with a smile.

I'm not gonna lie, he was pretty cute!

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I'm a celestial mage." I replied taking his hand. It was really warm and cozy. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you!" I apologized

"Hey, don't worry about it. I should have been watching where i was going." Natsu replied showing his fangs, but only in a friendly way. "By the way, what class are you in. I can tell you are the new girl everyone is talking about."

"I think my homeroom is with !" I replied

"Okay then, see you during homeroom Luce!" Natsu said running towards the school.

"Shit, school is going to start in a couple of minutes" I realized as I ran down the street after Natsu.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have to get ready for Young AmeriTowne and Continuation. Please dont murder me! I promise Ill try harder next time! Anyways, please review and favorite. Remember reviews are like gold. P.S disclaimer I do not own the characters of FairyTail, but i really do wish I did!

**That One Random But Fateful Meeting**

**Chapter 2**

**Lucy POV**

I was oh so super lucky that I wasnt late. I really didnt notice that if I took the short cut Natsu took in the first place, I would have been late. Now Im standing in the hallway like a complete idiot because Mr. Gildarts told me to wait out here for a little while. Like, WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN! DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME OR SOMETHING. I was waiting for another ten minuets until heard " You may come in now Ms. Lucy ".

I opened the door politely and said " My name is Lucy Heartphilia, its very nice to meet all of you! " while taking a bow.

All of a sudden Natsu yelled on the top of his lungs "LUCY!" and grabbed onto my waist. I was about to scream at him when a girl with beautiful scarlet hair went up to me and pried him off.

"Thank you Erza." ( Im to lazy to write Mr. Gildarts so Im just going to write Gildarts. ) Gildarts said with a bord look on his face.

"By the way Lucy, what magic do you use?" Gildarts asked finally intrested in what was going on.

"I am a celestial spirit wizard." I said holding up her keys to show the class.

Natsu looked at them and smirked. He ripped himself out of Erza's death grasp and lunged for Lucy's keys. He grabbed them and ran to the hallway laughing like a maniac! ( HE CRAY! :') )

**X**

**Normal POV**

Lucy has been running after Natsu for about an hour now trying to get her keys back. When she thought things couldnt get any worse she lost sight of him. ( P.S they are outside )

She was started to get really mad at that pyro. She was about to scream his name when she was lifted off of the ground and put over somebody's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Right away she noticed that it was Natsu and started to yell at him saying put her down and give her back her keys. He didnt pay attention to her and started walking towards the closets McDonalds.

They didnt notice a pair of eyes staring at them behind a bush.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thanks for reading the new chapter. And again, Im so sorry about not updating. I promise to at least once a week, if not maybe more.

Luv the one and only AshleyNoel-Chan


End file.
